The present invention relates to the field of containers for storing and handling flowable materials. In particular, this invention relates to a stackable container system for grains, fertilizers, pesticides, herbicides and the like.
Moving, storing and dispensing flowable materials have been persistent problems in the agricultural industry. Many of the flowable materials used in agriculture, such as herbicides, pesticides and fertilizers, are harmful to the environment. Some materials are skin irritants or are otherwise harmful to humans, particularly the workers handling them. Therefore, the container system must securely hold the materials and dispense them without injuring workers or the environment.
Some known container systems utilize gravity discharge by having a chute located near the bottom of the container and far inboard from its sides. The operator is required to reach under the container to open the discharge chute. As the chute is opened, the discharging material can potentially come into contact with the hand of the operator. Even if gloves are worn, the force of the discharging material can also injure the operator.
Existing container systems are often raised and transported by fork lifts or similar equipment. The mechanism for opening the discharge chute resides on the same side of the container that the forklift approaches from. Therefore, the forklift effectively blocks access to the discharge mechanism unless a space is left between the side of the container and the mast of the forklift. The space allows the necessary access, but places the operator in an awkward, confining and potentially dangerous position. Serious injury and even death can result if the container, its contents, or the forklift shift position suddenly.
Some existing container systems comprise a bag having a pair of sleeves disposed across from one another at the top opening of the bag. These sleeves receive the forks of a forklift which can hoist the bag. Unfortunately, stacking height is limited with such bags because the forks of the forklift must be raised to the top of the bag to engage the sleeves when stacking. Limited stacking height contributes to poor utilization of warehouse space.
Therefore a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system that is more efficient to use than existing container systems.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system which is safer to use, particularly one that is safely dischargeable without putting the operator in a perilous position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system that is quicker and easier to dump than existing container systems, as well as quicker and easier to fill.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system which is stackable and efficiently utilizes storage space.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system which utilizes a detachable and replaceable receptacle or bag.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system wherein the receptacle has a flexible discharge chute cover flap that peels back to open the chute.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a container system that is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the description and claims which follow.